


What the Hell is Wrong With You

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: I am sorry to fans of Brian, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian returns to the apartment to find that things have changed





	What the Hell is Wrong With You

Brian stood outside the door to their apartment, exhausted from having to work his most recent mission alone, not feeling like opening the door in the normal fashion, he glanced around to insure no one was watching, before walking casually through the door. Yawning, he started towards the couch, then... stopped. Something felt different then it had when he'd left, and as he realized what, he felt his chest began to ache. A few weeks into Toby's pregnancy, he'd began to sense the faint presence of a weaker spirit when around the younger proxy, which had grown steadily stronger as the fetus had developed, it was still there, but it felt... different, somehow, more... Afraid? Confused?

Brian had a good idea of what this meant. He'd barely seen Toby since... what he'd done to the younger proxy, but, it had been about nine months. Brian sat down on the couch, suppressing a sigh. He wanted to see his child, the child he'd thought he couldn't have, but... he suspected the other proxies wouldn't want him barging in.

Sighing, he curled up on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest, but after only a few minutes, he sat up. Sighing, he looked towards Toby's room, where he could sense the child. He would have to face them eventually, and... the youngest proxy might not be around for much longer. Steeling himself, he stood and walked towards the bedroom, and creaked open the door, "hey" he said, quietly, "can I come in?" Tim stood from his position on the floor and walked over to Brian, looking him dead in the eye, he said "no" before slamming the door in his face.

Brian stared at the door. He knew he should leave now, but... he could sense his offspring on the other side. It felt strong enough, but he knew that could change, he might not have the opportunity to see his child alive, whatever that meant for any child of his, and besides, they probably wouldn't know.

Brian turned invisible, and walked through the door, there was a pile of bloody towels in the hamper, and Toby was sitting on another towel on the other side of the room, wrapped in a blanket but otherwise naked, Tim sat next to him, a comforting arm around the younger proxies shoulder. Brian walked over to them and knelt infront of Toby, trying to get a better look at the baby, which, seemingly sensing his presence, stopped nursing and began to squirm, apparently trying to catch a glimpse of him. Unsettled at his child's change in behavior, Toby shifted his grasp on the infant as Tim moved to help him, at the sight of his offspring's tiny face, Brian could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Brian watched the other proxies fuss over the newborn for a few minutes more, until he realized that Tim was glancing around, suspiciously. Taking that as his cue to leave, Brian quickly slipped back through the door, and went back to laying on the couch, trying to catch some rest. It looked like they'd be occupied for a while.

...............................................

Brian stretched as he awoke, sitting up, he glanced around the apartment. Night had fallen, and Tim was in the kitchen, trying to get the infant to drink from a baby bottle, standing, Brian glanced over to Toby's room, the door was open, and the light was off. Brian stood for a moment, and then walked over to Tim, after a couple minutes, he spoke "hey Tim".

Tim glanced over at the other proxy, before turning back to the infant in his arms, Brian waited a few moments, before saying "is... Toby okay?" Tim turned to glare at him "what do you think" he snapped, Brian turned away, his heart sinking. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if the younger proxy died. He could barely live with himself as it was.Glancing back at Tim, he walked over to Toby's room, and flipped on the lightswitch.

Toby was curled up on the bed, fast asleep, after a couple of seconds, he began to stir. Relieved, Brian turned off the light and backed out of the room, but it was too late to avoid waking the teen, and a few minutes later, he left his room, blinking, groggily. He was fully clothed now, dressed in pajama bottoms and a heavy hoodie, anyone looking at him now would not guess that he'd recently given birth, or even that he'd be capable of such a feat. Upon spotting the dead proxy, Toby stiffened, and then moved between Brian and and the infant, who was still being held by Tim.

Brian shifted, disquieted at the harsh gaze of the younger proxy, before Tim stood went to place the infant in their crib, before walking over to the youngest proxy, "keep an eye on Maddie" he said, eyeing Brian, "we'll be back soon". He walked over to Brian, and grabbed him roughly by the arm, dragging him to the door and out of the apartment. Once he had closed the door, he turned to his fellow proxy, "what the fuck is wrong with you" he said, Brian looked away, not replying, and Tim narrowed his eyes, "well?" he growled, Brian stared at his shoes, after a moment, Brian said "I wanted to make sure Toby was okay" glancing up, he added "you weren't exactly helpful, there".

Tim glared at the other proxy, "YOU-" remembering where he was, he cut himself off, lowering his voice, he snarled "you know what you did, and you know what Toby just had to go through, how 'okay' do you think he is". Brian didn't answer, instead choosing to examine his shoes. Tim sighed, "I'm going back inside" he said, he turned and opened the door, but hesitated, turning back to the other proxy, he said "don't come back here, I don't want to see you again" before entering the apartment and slamming the door behind him.


End file.
